Madara's Blossom
by Ma dara-Sara da
Summary: He wanted her, He NEEDED her, He will have her, No matter what. Tonight he will have her.
he wanted her,
he needed her,  
and once he had her,  
he would never let go.

He found her sitting on the only chair in the dungeon like room, she had been looking out the sliver of a window for hours before his arrival, it angered him to see her so sad, he wanted with his entire being to transform her melancholy, which had been growing larger with each passing year, into a lust that could rival his own.

Sadly, for him, she had not reciprocated to any of his lustful gestures.

But, today was the day, the day that Madara Uchiha would finally got what he lusted after, the day he will finally make Sakura Haruno his.

"Sakura," he called out to her and she in response hummed impassively not even looking at him, "come with me," he continued, hardly keeping his lust at bay.

Sakura got up sluggishly, walking silently over to him, before stopping just barely out of his reach.

Madara growled, impatiently stepping forward to grab her elbow, he dragged her out of the room, down the hallway, up five flights of stairs, and to a royal looking door, before pushing her into the dark room, and closely fallowing behind.

She turned to meet his lustful gaze and he cupped her cheek softly, Madara leaned close brushing his lips against hers, she flinched away, and he noticed the fear in her eyes as she backed up with an uttered 'no'.

The lovely blossom backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it.

He approached the fallen pink-haired beauty, she looked like a goddess with her pastel pink locks spread out over his bed, her eyes were closed tightly as tears trailed down her face.

Her lips trembled as she mouthed the words "no, please, stop" and when he climbed up on top of her and straddled her hips she let out a sob and started screaming her pleas on a continuous replay.

Sakura screamed even louder as Madara pulled the short, brown skirt of the ugly, shapeless, potato sack dress out from under him, bunching it up right under her small breasts.

He grabbed both her arms and rose up onto his knees to pin them above her head, her legs moved to kick at him, all kicks missed him but one, this one kick came very close to hitting his most delicate of places, it still hurt, just not as much.

His Sakura bucked, twisted, pushed and pulled, trying anything and everything to get him off, but whatever she did only seemed to arouse him more.

Madara pushed his knee into her crotch making her spread her legs, he held her arms above her head with one hand, holding her hip with the other, she seemed to give into his touch, for her thrashing had ceased.

All she was wearing was the ugly, scratchy, shapeless, tasteless dress.

No shoes, no socks, no underwear, he didn't allow it, the only reason he let the dress be was because of the perverted guards running around, he didn't want anybody spoiling his cherry blossom.

His.

Now that all of Sakura's flailing limbs had been taken care of Madara could do any thing to her.

He started by kissing her forehead, then her cute little nose, he then licked her bottom lip enjoying the sweet flavor before biting down softly, the girl beneath him squeaked, he went for her ear next, sucking and nibbling on it, Sakura opened her mouth in a silent gasp, he took the opportunity and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth, enticing her own to dance with his.

When Madara pulled himself away from her a string of saliva fallowed, it connected them together but when he pushed his lips together the string broke off and fell back into Sakura's mouth, when he saw this he moaned.

Bending down again he licked down her neck, Sakura moaned quietly, rubbing her sex against his knee, Madara smirked at this, liking the feeling of her rubbing her wet pussy on him.

He let go of her wrists in favor of getting her out of her clothes, she let him.

Now Sakura lay fully naked in a lusted daze on the soft bed, Madara sat above her admiring his work, he had her in the palm of his hand, she needed him as much as he needed her.

He threw off his shirt, next went his pants and underwear, he then planted his lips onto hers.

When Sakura felt his naked body on hers it snapped her back into realization.

He brought her hand above her head and used one hand to pin both wrists and used his other hand to fondle her breasts, she whimpered in protest but he continued to rub his thumb against her erected nipple.

He broke the kiss leaned down and bit lightly on her nipple, she breathed out a slight moan but cursed it afterwards seeing the man smile.

He licked at her neck then bit down harshly making her cry out in pain. The tears came harder and he growled. He did not enjoyed seeing her cry.

Sakura sobbed and twisted underneath him, her fears coming to life.

He leaned in and purred in her ear. His hot breath sending shivers throughout her entire body.

"Scream for me Sakura..." He hissed into her ear.

He spread her legs with his knees and placed his fingers on her clitoris. He slowly rubbed in a circular motion making her moan lightly.

Her face became warm and red from the pleasure, her breathing became heavier and quicker as he rubbed faster and harder.

Madara felt a ball of tension in her lower region build higher and higher and as it did her moans also got louder, she bucked her hips up wanting more of the pleasure that he was giving her.

"Say my name Sakura."

"M-Ma-" She panted, out of breath.

"What was that my little blossom? I couldn't hear you." He rubbed faster, he could feel her release coming.

He stopped before she climaxed.

She gasped from the sudden loss of growing pleasure.

"Madara, why-" Sakura started but

Hearing the young pink-haired girl say his name sent him over the edge.

Before she could recover from not having her orgasm he grabbed a hold of her hips and slammed himself deeply into her, tearing a scream of pleasure and pain from her throat.

He groaned as his thrusts quickened, Sakura gripped at his biceps digging her nails into his arm, gasping loudly at each thrust.

He assumed her pain quickly turned into pleasure for Sakura had wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her.

He cursed aloud as he felt his member pressing against her spot repeatedly. She was hot, wet, and tight around his shaft and it drove him crazy with pleasure.

"Mm...Fuck...Sakura..."

She moaned his name into his ear and wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing his long black hair, he pounded into her harder, he could feel his release coming soon.

he felt the tension in her return as she moaned his name again and again as she began to reach her peak.

"MADARA!" She screamed as she reached climax, he pounded into her with speed unmatchable and force unbeatable, then finally with a grunt of "Mine, all mine" he spilled his seed into her again and again, he collapsed next to her on the bed.

After some time passed he turned to look at her in all her naked, sweaty, sleepy glory, he felt himself harden at the thought of fucking her again.

He got off the bed, picked Sakura up and walked to the loveseat, he lay Sakura on it then he climbed on top of her straddling her chest keeping her arms pinned to the side.

His hands touched his burning hot dick, before grabbing hold and pumping hard and fast, he continued on thinking of all the ways he would take his darling blossom.

Madara heard a sound pass through his new lovers lips, and a thought popped into his head.

As Sakura's eyes opened from her short nap, he leaned forward presenting his cock to her lips, she opened her mouth in a sleepy daze not even knowing what it was, she sucked on it, taking more and more in, before it suddenly stuck her.

She choked and gagged, trying to pull her head away, the vibrations she was making as she tried to get away was sending him head first into a world of bless, but before he went to far in he pulled out of her, dragged her off the couch and onto the ground, he sat on the loveseat with her sitting facing him between his spread legs.

He held both her elbows, making escape impossible.

Madara looked at Sakura, and she looked back at him, then she looked down at his cock, which was at eye level for her.

She gave a big sigh, stuck out her tongue and licked up it, around its rim and over the slit, then reluctantly slipped the hot dick into her mouth.

Madara could almost not be able to stand it, he made upward thrusts into Sakura's hot wet mouth, she took it all in, and he was in bless.

A shiver ran down his spin, suddenly he pulled out, grabbed Sakura's soft pink locks with one hand and used the other to hold his cock in her face, he cummed all over her.

Sakura was exhausted and Madara was spent.

Madara got off the couch and picked up Sakura, walked over to the bed placed her in it then he got in himself, he put the blankets over them, and not caring that Sakura still had his cum all over her face, he kissed her goodnight.


End file.
